ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalyptic Enigmar Wrestling
Enigmar Wrestling Also known as EW, is the premiere E fed created for the people by the people, unlike other feds Enigmar follows the strict policy of judging title changes by RP's not by storylines, EW is currently holding its promotions very first Gold Rush Tournament where all participants have a chance to compete for the brands Titles including the highly prestigious EW Heavy weight title, Genesis is shown weekly on http://www.enigmarwrestling.co.uk AEW It was announced on www.enigmarwrestling.co.uk, that MR.SCOTT had agreed with the APWC Owner the virus to purchase the promotion and merge the two entities into one becoming AEW, the first show under the banner will be AEW Star Struck where all APWC and EW titles will merge into one single entity The Pro Wrestling Council The Pro Wrestling Council announced that Enigmar Wrestling (EW) is now an official affiliate of the Pro Wrestling Council. With the deal completed on May 28, 2008, Enigmar Wrestling and Pro Wrestling Council will begin working together immediately. There have been plans put in place where EW will send talent to participate in the Gold Rush Tournament to crown the very first PWC World Heavyweight Champion. With this affiliation, Enigmar Wrestling will gain extra exposure and possible recognition from free agent talent seeking a home. Also, a seat on The Council is available to the owner of EW on a trial basis. His involvement in PWC council meetings will ask of his opinion and ideas to make PWC and EW a better place. Thank Enigmar Wrestling for taking a seat with The Council and preserving their place in e-wrestling history. Titles With Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment and Enigmar Wrestling joining forces, both promotions titles are defending on one another's shows. at the end of June 2008, APWC became part of EW, thus renaming the company to AEW. As of July 19, 2008, all titles are under the AEW name. Current Roster Wrestlers * Ace Cannon * Alex Bowen * Andrew Anarchy * Brian Michaels * Davinder * D.C * Derek Wellings * Faint * Gary Black * Gus * Jason Sincade * Jetstream * Joe * Kenny * Lee Sweep * Milenko * Nicoli Morray * Jonny Nova * Paige * Rahjeem * Tom Frazer * Tommy Polo * The Masked Grappler * The Outlaw Norman Roberts * The Virus * Xavier Stone * Zak Warner Tag Teams * Airborne School (Derek Wellings & The Masked Grappler) * Allied Powers (Rahjeem & Davinder Jaeter)) * Burning Legion (Juggalo Alex Bowen & Faint) * The Washoe Valley Crew (Gus, Kenny, & Joe) Managers and Valets * Veronica (Valet and Ex-Girlfriend of Gus) * Heidi (Valet and Girlfriend of Gus) * Ariel (Valet of Milenko) * Davinder Jaeter (Manager of Milenko) * Demonica (Valet of The Virus) * Lindsey (Valet of D.C.) * Michelle Wellings (Valet of Derek Wellings) * Tracie Bottoms (valet and girlfriend to Tommy Polo) Staff The following people are important members of the AEW Family. * Chairman - Micheal Scott * General Manager - Earl Sampson * Broadcast Commentator - David Stasiak Genesis Exclusive * Color Commentator - Ricky Jacobs Genesis Exclusive * Ring Announcer - Ashley Taylor Genesis Exclusive * Interviewer - Becca Matthews & Damien Thorphe With the Purchase of APWC MR.SCOTT has now employed Three new members into the AEW commentary Team and will start active duty on 28 June 2008 on AEW's second show Turmoil * Broadcast Commentator - Jason Bond Turmoil Exclusive * Color Commentator - Rufus Kardell Turmoil Exclusive * Ring Announcer - Darren Dread Turmoil Exclusive History 2008 New Begingings Deciding to move away from the political forum structure of other E feds, Gus, DJ, and Hasheem decided to open up an Strictly Efed only Forum where general wrestling discussion comes second shunning the wrestling forum structure to form EW so that forum members must first register to become part of the fed before joining the forum itself, soon after members from previous forums and wrestling Efeds starting joining building up a large collective of RPers for the brands extensive roster. Storyline Beginnings Tired of Wrestling as a Whole a cocky Englishman known as MR.SCOTT decided to build his own grass roots promotion named after his company ENIGMAR ENTERTAINMENT, he built enigmar wrestling the only promotion to show more of a competitive edge and work on competition rather than on crappy gimmicks and bad storylines, MR.Scott has worked his way around the indie scene to put together the best roster in the business. Recently Mr. Scott was assaulted and placed into a coma by an unknown assailant. Gauntlet For Gold: The Gold Rush Tournament Starting 01/04/2008 @ 7 Central 12 GMT On the Very First Enigmar Genesis, the gold rush tournament will debute pitting the whole EW roster against one another to earn a spot in the main Event, Unlike other tournaments the structure of the goldrush tournament is different. *The winners of the Preliminary rounds are secured a shot at one title, as they progress they get closer to the brands main championship the EW heavyweight title at Enigmars first PPV which is yet to be titled *the losers of the preliminaries will not compete for a title shot *The losers of the second round will compete for the brands Havoc title which is governed under hardcore rules *The losers of the semi finals will compete for the Brands midcard title The EW Internet Championship *The winner of the overall Tournament will be crowned the first EW Heavyweight champion which will be governed in a 60 minute iron man match PPV EW Presents Maximum Punishment The Virus retained the EW World Championship against Xavier Stone, The Grand Mystique and Derek Wellings both made each other bleed to become the new EW internet Champion and MWE United States Champion respectively, The Masked Grappler revealed Tommy Polo as his new partner in his quest for tag gold, Alex Bowen became the only EW Havoc Champion defeating both Ace Cannon and Gus in a last man standing match, Ace cannon revealed his dark side and sided with Earl Sampson by turning on the MWE and attacking Virus in the main event. EW Presents Collision Course D.C successfully turned back the challenge of Xavier Stone and the Virus to become the EW World heavyweight champion and successfully retained the MWE championship, in other news Brian Michaels fended defeated Derek Wellings, Tommy Polo, The Masked Grappler, Sincade, Milenko and Gus to become the number one contender to the EW X internet title, Murfish Defeated Alex Bowen to become the new EW Havoc Champion, Ace Cannon and a mystery man had the last laugh by taking down the newly unified champion at the end of the show exploding to EW's last PPv under the Enigmar Wrestling banner. Category:Federations